Everyone but Them
by emodarkwolf14
Summary: Everyone except for them knew about their mutual love for eachother. Nymph encourages Tomoki to ask out Ikaros, even though he feels she wouldn't want to, or if she even feels the same. Possibly a little OOC but definitely IkarosxTomoki.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Sora no Otoshimono ff sorry for any OOCness and plus has anyone heard about the second movie that comes out April 26th? The trailer looks really good but I was so sad afterwards...

She knew how she felt. She was in love with him. Everyone else could tell but none said anything for a few felt the same way. She has already locked lips with him but she didn't feel as strongly as she does now. She hates how little emotional control she has compared to Nymph and Astraea. She wants to be with him, to hold his hand, for him to love her. Little did she know as he felt the exact same. He never did or said anything about it because he didn't know how she felt and he didn't feel like dealing with the other girls' reaction. That was also why he's never groped her or done anything along those lines like he has with others when he was being perverted.

Ikaros is by her master's bedside, as always. She is watching him and focuses on his face. She leans down towards his face as he stirs and wakes up. His face flushes red as he notices what's going on. "Ikaros? What're you doing?" She stops and blushes profusely before sitting up straight and turning away. "Good morning master. I trust you slept well?" He sighs and sits up. _She has gotten a lot better at acting human, plus she looks really cute like tha- wait Tomoki, she isn't human! She has wings! Can I completely deny that I'm not in love with her though? _Ikaros walked off to her room and started getting dressed for school, reminding Tomoki that he should do the same.

As the teacher drones on about whatever subject he's talking about, Tomoki can't help but fall asleep, catching the attention of Sohara and the Angeloids. Sohara attempts to wake him up, but to no avail, as the final bell rings. Ikaros walks up and quietly asks, "Master?" As quietly as she said it, Tomoki still manages to awaken. The group grabs their stuff and walk home for the day. Nymph slides over to Tomoki and pokes him.

"Yes Nymph?" She proceeds to whisper something in his ear, causing him to flush. "Are you sure? No one would interrupt or anything?" She nods. "I don't know, maybe. I'll ask her later though, when Sohara isn't around to chop me just in case." Tomoki begins to drift off into thought about what he was asked. _Should I? I don't even know any good places to take a girl on a date, let alone an Angeloid._ He brings his arms up and rests his head on them and frowns. _Moreover, would she even want to go? I thought her emotional abilities weren't as strong as Nymph's or Astraea's. _Nymph, picking up on Tomoki's stress, patted his arm, "It'll be fine, trust me I think she deserves it." He nods.

"This is delicious Ikaros! I remember the first time you made this for me." Ikaros turns around and smiles, shocking Tomoki. _And after we tried so hard, that's all it took? _Nymph pokes Tomoki's side, telling him he still needs to ask. "Hey Ikaros?"

"Yes Master?"

"Uh... Do you think we could go out tomorrow? It is the weekend after all, right?" She blushes and looks down at her hands, "Yes Master, I would love to. Is Nymph accompanying us again?" He shakes his head furiously, "No, it'll be just us." He could feel his heart racing. _Well now that's done, so what should I do tomorrow? I need to figure out fast, or else she'll be disappointed..._

So that was the first part I don't know what I'll do next but this might only be a two-shot and this archive doesn't have enough IkaTomoki fanfics, let alone any ffs at all


	2. Chapter 2

With the sunset casting its orange light on the two, they walked home. Upon arrival at the Sakurai household, they stopped, and turned towards eachother. They leaned into the other's body and their lips met first. He brought his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. _I've always loved her, even though she isn't exactly human. I realize this now. This also kinda means I can't be such a perv anymore. _Their lips parted, both faces flush. Ikaros smiled a genuine smile, "Thank you M-" He stopped her with a finger on her lips, "Just call me Tomoki." He removed his finger, "Thank you for today, To-mo-ki." She sounded out his name slowly. He smirked, then opened the door to his home allowing her inside, then followed suit, closing the door behind him.

Tired and ready to pass out, he did so after reaching his room. Ikaros eventually reached the room too, sitting beside her master. Turning in his sleep, he muttered her name, tinging her cheeks._ So M-Tomoki dreams about me?_ He sat up quickly. Upon seeing Ikaros, he leaned over, pulling her into his arms. "I'm so glad you're still here Ikaros. I had an awful nightmare, one where you disappeared forever." He had tears in his eyes, and Ikaros brought her hands up to Tomoki's back. "You know, I've never said this, but ever since I met you, I've always wanted to be with you." Her eyes watered, and she started crying into the raven-haired boy's shoulder. "What's wrong?" She stopped and leaned back, then pulled Tomoki into another liplock. After what felt like eternity, when they seperated with flushed cheeks, she responded, "I feel the same way, Master, I love you." He smirked, then let go of her and fell back asleep, not having a bad dream again.

He felt his eyelids flutter open. Instead of looking up to see Ikaros watching over him instead she was laying next to him, their bodies intertwined. He grinned, realizing that they were now together. His grin faded as soon as it appeared when he thought about Sohara's reaction. She would watch him like a hawk, chopping him if he ever got out of line, or just because he picked Ikaros. He had ended up spooning with Ikaros sometime during the night. Footsteps echoed outside his door, climbing the stairs. "Tomo! Wake up!" He started panicking, knowing his fate. The door opened. "Tomo..." Her all too familiar purple aura showed up, then faded. "That's uh... good for you, I guess. Anyway, get up, we have to go!" _So does that mean she approves? Awesome! Although I feel kinda bad, I probably need to talk with her about it..._

"Well Tomoki, you have to pick one of them to be your bride then." All the females of The New World Discovery Club stood in wedding veils, even for the President who was holding Sugata's arm. Tomoki had said he would propose to Ikaros after the boob-fishing competition. He had just been kidnapped and forced to follow through on his statement. In his groom attire, he walked up to the pink-haired Angeloid, and grabs her hand. "While I do like all of you, you're family, yet the one I love is her." He slips a ring on her finger. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
